Radiant Garden 1st Visit I
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: The first outside world that Yakumo visit turns out to have some bitter secrets for Yamuko. Cloud wonders what is going on and tried to find out.


**Radiant Garden **

**1****st**** visit Part 1**

Inside the Gummi Ship:

"We're here." Riku said.

"Already? Feels like we've only been flying for a few minutes." Yakumo said.

"It usually doesn't take that long to get to the worlds. So Riku what world is it?" Sora said.

Riku looked at the map and said, "It's called Radiant Garden."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"You know this place?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah I came here a lot of times. I have some friends down there too."

Riku pressed a few buttons and the Gummi Ship started to land.

At Radiant Garden:

They stepped off the Gummi Ship and Yakumo looked around. Yakumo saw that this world had a market and a number of people living there. It looked like a very peaceful place but Yakumo noticed something that seemed out of place.

"Hey what are those?" Yakumo pointing to it.

They looked and Riku said, "The ruins of Hallow Bastion."

"That's what the town was called before I helped." Sora said.

Yakumo shook her and said, "Creepy."

"You ok?" Kairi asked.

Yakumo nodded and Sora said, "Come on. I'm sure everyone is at Merlin's place. Let's go."

Sora led them to Merlin's House where they were greeted by more people.

"These are my friends. They helped to restore Radiant Garden to the way it was." Sora explained.

A man with a scar on his face was the first to say anything, "I'm Leon."

"I'm Cid."

"I'm Yuffie and this is Aerith."

"And I am Merlin." Said an old man walking up.

"So who are you?" Aerith asked.

"These are my friends. You already know Riku and Kairi but this is Yakumo. She's the newest member of the group." Sora explained.

Yakumo smiled and Sora asked, "Hey where are Tifa and Cloud?"

"Cloud probably wandering around somewhere but not sure where Tifa is." Leon said.

Yuffie notice Rukia and said, "Wow cool fox. So what's her name?"

Rukia looked at Yakumo who nodded and said, "I'm Rukia."

"Well that's not something you see every day." Cid said.

"My my. It has some powerful magic." Merlin said walking over to Rukia.

"Magic? You mean spells?" Yakumo asked.

"Yes it seems a spell was placed on Rukia to help her talk. Tell me what do you know about spells?" Merlin said looking at Yakumo.

"I know you need magic energy in order to cast a spell. Before you ask, I only know simple spells and…also fire spells." Yakumo explained.

Sora thought for a moment and then had an idea, "Hey Merlin can you train Yakumo?"

"In what Sora?" Merlin asked.

"She just learned that she has fire spells but she doesn't know how to use them. Can you teach her?" Sora explained.

Merlin nodded and said, "Of course Sora. I'd be happy to help your friend learn."

"Thank you Merlin." Yakumo said.

Merlin smiled and said, "Now let's get started. Follow me."

Merlin went outside so Yakumo followed with Rukia. Merlin waved his hand and three blocks appeared.

"Now to use your fire spell you must focus. Imagine your opponent will burn and you'll be able to unleash the spell. Try it on these blocks first." Merlin explained stepping aside.

"Um ok." Yakumo said stepping up.

Yakumo held out her hand and focused. A small fireball appeared in her hand but then it disappeared.

"You must concentrate with your mind. That's how you get the power to form." Merlin explained.

Yakumo nodded and tried again. This time the fireball look normal size so Yakumo threw it a one of the blocks. It hit and destroyed it.

"Very good. Continue to work on that but now try it while using your sword." Merlin explained.

"Ok." Yakumo said pulling out her fire sword.

Yakumo concentrate her power and for some reason yelled, "Fire!"

Fireballs appeared around her launching at the blocks and destroying them. Yakumo smiled but then looked at her sword. It was on fire but the fire wasn't damaging the sword.

"What the?" Yakumo asked.

'_It's called a fire sword for a reason.'_ Came Vanessa's voice.

Yakumo heard it from her head and thought _'What do you mean Vanessa?' _

_'The sword is able to catch on fire to add power to the weapon. Flame will never be able to damage the blade because of this power.'_ Vanessa explained.

Yakumo understood but then felt something. Yakumo looked around and saw small black creatures with yellow eye raise up.

"The Heartless come on let's go." Sora said coming from the house.

Yakumo didn't need to be told twice as she jumped into battle. Yakumo and her friends easily defeated them but then more appeared. These had books with them and they were green and yellow.

"These are Bookmasters. They can cast some spells so watch your back." Sora explained.

Yakumo nodded and jumped at one of them. The sword went right through them and destroyed it. Sora and the others jumped in to help defeat the others. The flame on Yakumo's sword went out when the battle was over. _'The flame must only last so long.'_ Yakumo thought before she felt something else. Yakumo looked and saw an arrow coming at her.

Yakumo jumped out of the way and the arrow hit the ground. That caused a surge of air to come at them throwing them all back. Yakumo started to get up only to have a kick delivered to her side. Yakumo rolled a little but then quickly got to her feet. She saw a girl her age standing nearby but something was different about her. She wore a green spaghetti strap shirt, blue jean shorts, and white shoes with black stripes. She had short black hair and green eyes.

"Hey who are you?" Yakumo asked.

"I'm Mist and before you ask I'm the princess of the Dark Kingdom."

Yakumo looked surprised and asked, "So you're from my world?"

Mist nodded and laughed, "And I am much stronger than you are."

"We'll see about that." Yakumo said charging.

Mist launched a gust of wind at Yakumo making her slide back. Yakumo got ready to fight again but Mist sighed.

"You're not worth the time." Mist said as she disappeared.

"Who was that?" Sora asked walking over.

"Someone from the other side of my world."

They looked confused so Yakumo explained, "My world has two Kingdoms. A Kingdom of Light and a Kingdom of Darkness."

"So you came from the Kingdom of Light while this Mist girl came from the Kingdom of Darkness." Riku said.

Yakumo nodded and Leon said, "Looks like the Heartless are starting up again."

"That's probably thanks to Mist." Yakumo said.

Leon nodded and said, "By the way Yakumo nice fighting out there but you need to work on your defense. I can teach you that."

"Really?" Yakumo asked.

Leon nodded and Sora said, "I would do it. He's really good and he taught me about defense too."

Yakumo nodded and continued her training. Leon taught her how to do a dodge roll, how to break an opponent's defense, and how to protect her own. Yakumo also continued her spell training with Merlin learning how to counter an opponent's spell no matter the element. Merlin even taught her how to use Reflect and Cure.

The sun was setting and Yakumo said, "Whew what a workout."

"You'll get use to it. You'll have to if you want to fight against stronger Heartless." Leon said.

"Don't worry I will. And next time we meet Mist she's going down." Yakumo said.

Leon just smiled and nodded. Sora told Yakumo they would spend the night in the Gummi Ship. When Yakumo sat down on one of the beds, she felt something in her pocket. She stood up, reached in, and pulled out a Tinker Bell Necklace. It had a note attached to it so Yakumo took it off. It read:

_Dear Yakumo this necklace was given to us by Vanessa to give to you. The necklace will help you control your goddess form so use it wisely._

Yakumo smiled slightly, put the necklace on, laid down on the bed, and went to sleep. The next morning Sora said he wanted to go somewhere.

"Why do you want to go to Ansem's Study?" Leon asked.

"I want to see if we can find any information on how to beat the Heartless for good." Sora explained.

"Don't think you're going to find it but you know the way there." Leon said.

Sora nodded and went off. Riku, Kairi, Yakumo, and Rukia followed him. About part way there, Shadows started to appear. They got ready but before they did anything the Shadows were destroyed. They looked confused until they saw a man with blonde spiky hair land in front of them.

"Cloud! Hey how are you?" Sora asked.

"Not bad…..who are your friends?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud this is Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo." Sora explained.

"So what are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"We're heading over to Ansem's Study to do some research." Sora explained.

"Well you might want to be careful. There are Heartless showing up again." Cloud said before he turned and walked away.

They continued and, like Cloud said, they had to fight off more Heartless. But it was easy and they got to the Study in no time. Sora put his hand on the handle, pushed, but it was locked.

"What? Locked? It's never locked." Sora said.

"We can always open it." Riku said ready to summon his Keyblade.

"Wait let me." Yakumo said walking over to the door.

Yakumo pointed one of her fingers at the keyhole and suddenly a white lighting went into the keyhole. They heard the lock click and Yakumo pushed the door open.

"How?" Sora asked.

Yakumo smiled and enter the room, "It's a spell I learned in my home world. The spell only works on small locks."

Sora walked into the room and looked around, "Well it looks like they cleaned up the place a little. It will make it easier to find what we're looking for."

Sora grabbed a book, opened it, and started to read. Riku read the titles of the book trying to find one that might work while Kairi looked at the papers of research. Yakumo took a book and was about to open it when she noticed the picture.

"Hey….uummm…..who's that?" Yakumo asked carefully.

Sora looked up from his book and said, "Oh that's Xehanort. He was the apprentice to Ansem the Wise before he turned Heartless. Actually he's the one who started this whole mess."

Yakumo sighed slightly and Kairi asked if something was wrong. Yakumo told her there wasn't and went back to the book. They continued going through book after book until Leon came and told them that it was getting late. They put everything back and went out of the room. Leon locked the door behind them and Sora asked why.

"There's a lot of important information in there Sora. We don't want anyone getting their hands on it." Leon said before walking away.

They followed and went to the Gummi Ship for some sleep. That night Yakumo quietly got out of bed, grabbed one of the maps, and quietly left the ship. Outside Yakumo opened the map to reveal the way to Ansem's Study. There was something important she needed to find out but she didn't want her friends to find out.

Yakumo went off making sure that no one was following her. She went passed a sleeping Cloud making sure he was asleep. But after she had left, Cloud opened his eyes and watched her go.

"Now what is she up to?" Cloud asked himself.

Cloud stood up and followed her from a distance. Every time Yakumo turned around, Cloud would hide so she wouldn't see him. Yakumo shook her head and continued using a fire spell to light the way. When she was almost there, Cloud accidently made a piece of metal fall and Yakumo fired the fire spell at him.

Yakumo used another one to light the room and asked, "Who's there?"

Seconds passed before a small scared rat came running out and ran away. Yakumo looked surprised for a moment and then sighed shaking her head.

"Man my nerves must be getting to me." Yakumo said before she turned away.

But little did she know that Cloud was just inches from getting hit by that spell. Cloud was thankful for the rat running out or Yakumo might have fired another one. Cloud waited until Yakumo was down the hall to follow her. He stayed at the corner and watched as Yakumo undo the lock and entered the room. Cloud quietly went over to the door and looked into the keyhole. Yakumo was standing in front of the Xehanort's picture looking at it.

"No it couldn't have been you." Yakumo said quietly.

This confused Cloud wondering what Yakumo was talking about. Yakumo looked back to the door, Cloud thought that she had seen him, but then she turned around. Yakumo went down the hall that led to Tron's Computer. When she disappeared down the hall, Cloud entered the room and went down the hall. He looked into the computer room but didn't see anyone.

"What the? Where is she?" Cloud asked quietly.

Cloud entered the room but didn't know that Yakumo was in the room. Yakumo dropped down from above the door startling Cloud slightly.

"I knew it. I knew someone followed me." Yakumo shouted.

"How did?" Cloud asked.

Yakumo pointed up and Cloud face palmed.

"Why did you follow me?" Yakumo asked.

"Because you were acting like you were hiding something." Cloud explained.

Yakumo looked away for a moment before asking, "How much did you hear?"

"Not a lot but I don't get what you did say." Cloud answered.

Yakumo turned away and said, "It's nothing."

Yakumo walked away and Cloud followed her trying to get her to talk. Yakumo relocked the door saying it was nothing. Then they went back to where the others were as the sun started to rise.


End file.
